rainbow adventure dx
by pkkkkkkkkkkkk
Summary: this is basically sonic adventure dx directors cut retold with my little pony characters and my OC Polk who will be playing the part of gamma.
1. Chapter 1

Rainbow's Story prologue

The story starts in a Big City this is Station Square (i couldn't think of anything else. i'm sorry.)

we zoom out and we see a Pegasus jumping from rooftop to rooftop Using her wings for extra leverage.

this is Rainbow Dash hero of Station Square.

"Aw Yeah! This IS Happening!" she said.

"Huh?" she said as she saw the police all driving towards the same area.

she then jumped down from the roof she was currently on.

"What's up?" she asked right before going to see what was going on.


	2. rainbows story discord 0 and scootaloo

we cut to a boxed in area where we see the police have cornered a creature made out of a brown liquid substence and he has two orange gems where his eyes should be.

"you are completly surounded!" "surrender yourself!" said the Police.

the Creature then jumped down from the car he was standing on.

"lock on target men! ready? fire!" yelled the Police as everyone started fireing at the Creature but their attempts proved flawed when the Bullets from there guns landed on the Floor.

"oh no! our weapons are useless!" yelled one of the Policemen. "retreat! all personnel, fall back!" yell another Policeman.

they all then ran back to the Police Station.

Rainbow then jumped on one of the abandoned police cars and saw the creature.

"aw yeah! this could be fun! she said.

she began to fight the creature.

after a few blows to the head the creature was defeated and turnd into a puddle.

the creature then started to crawl away

"come on ya big drip. where ya going? she said as she chased it to a grate where it sank into the sewers. Rainbow then looked down at the grate unknowiing where it went or how was watching her the camera zooms out to a black bug like creature this is Dr Chrysalis or buglady (yes i know that sounds raceist but i coulden't think of anything else.) "you know nothing fool! it's discord! the god of chaos! chrysalis said before breaking into laughter. we cut to black to see rainbow relaxing at the pool. she opens her eyes slowly before looking out in the distence to see a plane going out of control and in is the small but smart filly pegasus Scootaloo (before anyone can comment somthing about Scootaloo not being as smart as Tails and that she cant fly this takes place in an alternate universe ok?)

"what? Scoots?" she said

'Watch out! you're gonna crash! ahh! she exlamed but it was too late. right as she finished her sentence Scootaloo crashed into emerald coast. "scoots... what am i going to do with you?"

she said right before heading into emerald coast.


	3. Rainbows story emerald coast

Writers note sorry I haven't been writing for a while I was sick but just I'm better now so expect a new chapter daily now on to the chapter. Rainbow adventure dx: emerald coast.

● Rainbow was running on the beach trying to find scootaloo. Until she saw some familiar creatures. evil creatures that feed on love. Rainbow: "oh no! changelings! I'm know who sent these here. But. Why aren't they trying to feed on anyponys love? And why are they as small as animals? Who cares I need to destroy these things." She destroyed one. And a tiny animal came out of the destroyed shell. Rainbow: "what?" She destroyed another one and the same thing happened. Rainbow: "ok I know what I have to do." She destroyed all the changelings. And moved on the bridge and started running until she stopped all of a sudden because she felt a rumbling Under the bridge. She continued on and found a boost pad. Rainbow: "why is this here." She asked as she felt the rumbling again but now it was stronger and she turned around and she saw a huge whale. Rainbow: "oh! that's why!" She used the boost pad to try and get away from the whale. And she did. Rainbow:"all right! But where's scootaloo?" She asked until she saw the plane scootaloo was flying crashed just a few steps away and scootaloo was next to it. Rainbow ran up to her and started to do her victory pose. Rainbow:"all right!" We fade back in at the pool and both rainbow and scootaloo were there. Scootaloo: "hey rainbow dash. Long time no see huh?" scootaloo said. Rainbow:"I'm just glad you're ok." She said rainbow: "what happened anyway? Your to good of a pilot to just crash like that." she said. Scootaloo: "that was a test run using a new prototype propulsion system. It's got a few bugs to iron out." rainbow: "why don't you just fly because you can now? Or just use the plane you built me tornado?" she asked. scootaloo: "thanks, but you gotta check out my newest power supply! Ta dahhh!" scootaloo said as she pulled out. An element of harmony. Rainbow:"WHOA! a element of harmony!" She said. Scootaloo: "yep! I just happened to find one of the 7 (in this universe there are 7 elements of harmony.) Elements of harmony during one of my test flights. This things got unlimited power, you know. So I figured, why not use it to power my plane. Super charged. You've gotta come to my workshop rainbow. I've got something I gotta show you. It's. In the mystic ruins come on." she said and both of them got on a train to the mystic ruins.


End file.
